


Getting to Know You

by LegendaryStarCat



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Parks and Rec - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryStarCat/pseuds/LegendaryStarCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty Pryde learns something new about Peter Quill. Peter Quill gets suckered into marathoning Parks and Rec. Everybody wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for the delay in stories. I just wanted to thank everyone who has favorite, followed, commented on, reviewed, kudo'd, or or PM'd my stories or me! I really appreciate the support and I'm always happy to see that people enjoy my stories! Anyway, this is inspired by the lip' Star-Lord that showed up in the final episode of Parks and Rec, and a recent interview with Sam Humphries that referenced Aubrey Plaza as Kitty Pryde to Chris Pratt's Peter Quill. Enjoy, and, as always, please feel free to comment or review!

"Hm...okay, I've got one!" Kitty looked upwards from the book propped on her belly.

Peter grinned down at her, "shoot!" Kitty's head was nestled against his stomach, her body stretched out perpendicular from him, her legs dangling off the edge of his small bed in the Bad Boy. Peter's own head rested on the pillows he had stacked up in preparation of their cuddlefest-meets-weirdly tame version of would-you-rather.

"Okay, space boy, Star Wars or Star Trek?"

Peter mouth went agape in genuine horror. "Who could actually choose between the two?!?"

"I'm pretty sure all the nerds in the universe would be shocked to hear someone say that. Like, there are scads of forums dedicated to arguing which is better."

"Come on! My mom and I watched both...I mean, it's when I fell in love with space...except for the getting, you know, kidnapped, and tossed around. And beaten up. But it was the first time I thought, 'man, space sounds AWESOME!'"

"Okay, well, as if I didn't already know, favorite characters?"

"Duh, Han Solo and James T. Kirk."

"Of course."

"I'm like the supreme hybrid of the two!"

Kitty rolled her eyes just slightly. "Hm, I always preferred Picard, personally."

"Blasphemy!" Peter's shout jiggled her body with reverberation. Kitty giggled at his indignation.

"Don't get me wrong, classic Trek is amazing and groundbreaking and Uhura is the best, but Picard was always so wise and measured...sometimes he reminded me of the Professor. A way better Captain than Kirk, that's for sure."

"Excuse me, I--"

"Peter, honey, you're not a Captain. Carol's a Captain. You're a roguish scoundrel. Like Han."

"Fair enough." He smiled at her, and laughed a warm belly laugh that shook her body.

She smiled. "Your turn."

"Okay, um....cake or pie?"

"Can I say both?"

"No."

"You literally just said both to my last question."

"Cake or pie?" Peter demanded.

Kitty sighed. "Pie. More variety, more types, more textures." He nodded approvingly. "Okay, mmm...Parks and Rec or 30 Rock?"

Peter blinked blankly. "Huh?"

"Oh my god," she sat up. "Don't tell me you've never seen either?"

Peter shrugged. Kitty shook her head like it was impossible to imagine. She shot off the bed and went over to a wall consul in the ship and began to fiddle with some wires.

"Kitty, what are you...?"

She held up a finger to shush him. "Hey, Lydia, what are the chances you can get us some Earth-based internet content?"

Lydia's pink, disembodied head appeared. "For other ships, not likely. With me, like 99% chance I can get that shit done!"

"Excellent!" Kitty looked like she wanted to high five the holographic girl for a moment, but restrained herself. "Oh Peter Quill, you are in for such a treat!" She grinned over her shoulder.

Somehow Peter knew it wasn't the kind of treat he liked best from Kitty. But, if it made her happy...

___

An hour later and Peter was bored. He had taken the book Kitty discarded on the floor after she mentioned something about parks and rocks, but he hadn't really been able to read it. It was something that they had picked up at a pit stop in Knowhere, but it wasn't the sci fi books Kitty had told him she was so fond of. It was some ultra verbose book about space time. There weren't even any British dudes running around in boxes--also something Kitty apparently loved. British dudes in boxes at least sounded vaguely entertaining compared to...theories based on Stephen Hawking assertions without any layman's terms? Peter knew how time and space worked well enough. He didn't need some science-y dude telling him why it worked.

Just then, Kitty let out a gleeful cheer. "Got it!"

He looked up from the book, which was now upside down on his lap. "Got what?"

She stepped back from the panel, formerly a blank video screen for some long unused ship feature, and presented it to him, hands outstretched. It was just a red screen with three dots on it.

"I mean, I've heard tales of the blue screen of death, but this is a new one..."

She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her cocked hips. "Peter, it's loading. You know about loading screens. Your entire ship is based on loading screens."

"Untrue!" Lydia and Peter objected simultaneously.

"This..." Kitty waved her arm dramatically, "is Netflix." The red screen dissipated into a tan screen with rows of movie and tv posters and...

"Wait, is that Dirty Dancing?" Peter's eyes lit up.

Kitty frowned slightly and rolled her eyes. "Yes, but that's not the reason I hooked this up. This," she pressed a button, "is Parks and Rec." A single show came up on the screen.

"What about the rocks?"

She snorted. "We'll get to 30 Rock later. First, we'll start with my favorite episode, then we'll do the whole series start to finish."

Peter shrugged, "okay."

Kitty jumped in the bed and snuggled close to him as the show started up.

___

"Okay, and who's that guy again?"

"That's Andy. He's kind of a jerk for the first two seasons, but then he becomes this totally loveable idiot. He marries April, it's totally adorable."

"He marries April??" Kitty nodded, snorting. "That's awesome! He seems like a cool dude. I think he's the coolest character."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Of course you do."


	2. Epilogue

Kitty stirred and blinked blearily. There was a faint glow of light in the darkness of the room. She sat up to see Peter hunched at the end of the bed, awash in the colors on the screen before him.

"Peter?" She asked fuzzily, confused.

His head tilted to look at her. His eyes were a little bloodshot, with bags drooping sleepily below. He had obvious been up all night. "Did you know Netflix has all of Jem and the Holograms? And a show called Danger 5 that I think is an Australian parody, but it's about Hitler taking over dinosaurs' brains? And also I think Kenneth is an immortal Spartaxian come to Earth?" He turned back to the screen, rapt.

Kitty's eyebrows came together in concern. "Peter, um, maybe you should...get some sleep?"

"B-but...I just started watching a movie where Sabrina the Teenage Witch from Archie comics apparently kidnaps some guy from Saved by the Bell, whatever that is...which is also on Netflix. I wonder if I need to watch that first to understand this movie..."

Kitty realized she was going to regret introducing Peter to Netflix.


End file.
